Guardians and Magic
by Haruko Kakikomi
Summary: What happens when the TSAB pick up strange magical signatures coming from earth. They do what they do best, send in the best team to solve the problem of determining if it is a threat or not. Cool right, it's my first story so be nice to me
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha and Shugo Chara Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Guardians and Magic**

**Normal POV**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**[Devices or attack/magical stuff]**

**A/N: I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners**

Amy looked up from the book she was reading to look at the screen that was beeping in front of her. _Well that's odd_, thought Amy as she stared at the screen. _I should call Lindy and tell her about this_, Amy thought as she started to call Lindy to discuss what she found.

"Oh Amy." Greeted Lindy, "Is something the matter." She asked

"Umm well I just picked up some signals of some form of magic on registered plant # 97."

"Really?"

"Yeah it doesn't seem that strong but it's enough to be picked up by our satellites."

"Do you know where it came from?" Amy looked at her screen before answering

"Yes, it appears to be in the area of Tokyo, Japan."

"Can you narrow it down to a certain area?"

"I can try."

"Please do."

"Yes ma'am!"

Lindy signed off of the video call she had with Amy and started to sip her tea.

"Was that Amy, Okaa-san?" Lindy turned to face her son that just walked into the command room.

"Yes it was, she said that she found some type of magical signature on registered plant # 97." Chrono raised his eyebrow.

"Should I call Yuuno to look at the signature?"

"That would be great." Lindy said with a smile.

**Over at Seiyo Academy**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS, IT'S TOO HIGH. I'M NOT INTO HIEGHTS. I'M GOING TO FALL." Amu flapped her arms around trying to fly like a bird but failing miserably.

"Amu-chan you have to believe or else you'll change-"

POOF

Silence fell down over the two as Amu realized that she was back in her regular school clothes before her new guardian character could finish her sentence.

"AAAHHHHHHHH." Amu latched onto her eggs that she caught while falling. _This is it_ she thought. She looked up to see her guardian character, Ran, trying to fly to her to help but it wouldn't work since she was too small to catch her. Amu closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

**[Holy Crown] **

A bright orange cushion shaped like a pumpkin** (A/N: was that how it looked like cause I'm not sure)** enveloped around Amu before she hit the ground. Amu opened her eyes when she realized that she was no longer falling. Looking up she saw Tadase Hotori holding her bridal style, with a small crown on his head and a golden staff in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Tadase asked as he looked down at her.

"U-uhh y-yeah I'm a-a-alright." Amu said with a blush.

"Good." He said with a smile. Then he turned towards the dark haired boy with cat ears and a tail. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You know that it's wrong to take eggs that haven't even been born yet!" He yelled. The dark haired boy now dubbed Ikuto Tsukiyomi looked towards Tadase.

"Oh little king, we were just in the area and decided see if the embryo was here." He called back.

"Yeah nya, but it looks it's not here nya." Said Ikuto's character, Yuro. Ikuto turned around and started walking.

"Ja little king." He said with a wave over his shoulder.

They walked off the construction site without the eggs they were after and the humpty lock. Amu's eyes followed Ikuto until he left the compound of the construction site. She was brought out of her daze with she was placed on the ground and given a handkerchief.

"Here, it's something to wipe the dirt off your face."

"Ohh, thank you."

"TADASE!" A girl with dark midnight hair yelled from outside the compound of the construction site. "You have to come back and finish the assembly."

"Ahhh, I'll be right there Nadeshiko!" Tadase shouted back. He turned back and stared at Amu. "I'll see you at school." He said and made his way back to the girl named Nadeshiko. Amu stared at his back, daydreaming about her prince until she realized the object hanging around her neck.

"Hotori-san, you forgot this." Amu said as she held out her hand with the necklace in it. Tadase turned around to look at the object in her hand.

"How about you keep it, Hinamori Amu-san." Then Tadase turned back around started to go back to the school.

"He remembered my name! Oh and my prince smells so good. Oh Ouji-sama." Amu said with hearts in her eyes. Sniffing the handkerchief

"Amu-chan's a sent perv." Ran said with a sly grin

"YOUR STILL HERE!" shouted Amu.

"Of course, I'm Amu-chan's would-be self!" Amu stared at her with disbelief.

"Would-be self uhh." She whispered to herself.

"Come on Amu-chan let's go home." Amu signed and started walking home with her new energetic guardian character putting the two eggs in her bag.

**The ship Asura**

"What do you think Yuuno?" Lindy asked as she observed the blonde haired librarian.

"This magical signature seems much like when someone merges with a unison device." He completed.

"How so?" asked Chrono.

"You know how Hayate and I were creating a unison device from Reinforces remains."

"Yes, I heard." Responded Chrono

"This signature looks exactly what we're creating from the remains of Reinforce, But weaker."

"So are you saying that a unison device just popped up out of nowhere on registered planet # 97?" asked Lindy

"Possibly yes." Yuuno stated after a while.

"We can't just have a unison device wander around on registered planet # 97." Stated Chrono

"Well I think the unison device has a master if it merged with someone." Lindy said

"Yeah but the question is why now, I mean the person could have done it many times before and we would have noticed." Replied Yuuno.

"We won't know unless we look more into it, we have to see if this person it a threat or not." Chrono said

"Agreed." Yuuno and Lindy said in unison. Then a screen of Amy popped in front of the trio.

"Hey, I was able to narrow down the location a certain spot and it looks like more of those wave lengths are coming from there too when I scanned the area."

"Can you send those scanning's here?" asked Chrono

"Of course." Soon they were all looking at different wave lengths of magic from the ones before.

"These just look like regular unison devices." Stated Yuuno

"Can you tell how many by looking at the wave lengths." Asked Lindy

"It looks like about four, plus with the other wave length it looks like there are five of them."

"Five unison devices that we had no knowledge on are roaming registered planet # 97 without our knowing." Chrono stated in shock

"We have to send in a team now to look at this anomaly." Said Lindy

"I agree." Stated Chrono. "Amy where is the location of these signatures so that we know what we're dealing with."

"It seems to be in the area of an elementary school." All members in the meeting paused to absorb this information.

"So not only are there unison devices on registered planet # 97, but there with _elementary students_." Chrono said slightly shocked

"Oh my, this is going to get complicated." Said Lindy with a hand on her cheek.

"We don't really have anyone who can infiltrate an elementary school when they don't have any jobs to monitor these kids." Yuuno said with a sigh

"Umm I may have a suggestion." All eyes turned towards Amy.

"What is it Amy." Amy smiled at the group ready to give her suggestion.

**Tuesday morning at Seiyo Academy**

"Class today we're getting three new transfer students." The class turned excitedly towards their teacher. In the back of the class Amu pretended to stare out the window but she was actually intrigued about the new transfer students. "You can come in now." The class turned towards the door excitingly waiting for their new classmates to come in.

Walking in through the door came a girl with brown hair held up with two side pony tails and bright blue eyes. She turned towards the class with a smile on her face. Behind her was a girl with long blond hair that reached all the way down to her waist, which was held up with two twin tales and vibrant burgundy eyes. This caught the many students to stare at her which caused her to blush. Then behind the blond came another girl with Brown hair but was shorter than the other brunette.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class." The girls nodded at the teacher and turned to face the class.

"Hi." The brunette with two pony tails started off. "My name is Takamachi Nanoha, please take care of me." Nanoha finished with a bow. The class ohhed and ahhed and turned to face the next transfer student.

"I'm Fate T. Harlaown, please to meet you." Fate said timidly with a blush before she looked down at her feet. Again the class ohhed and ahhed and turned to the next transfer.

"Hey, the name's Yagami Hayate, hope we can get along." Hayate finished with a wave. The students clapped at their new classmate welcoming them to their class.

"Al righty now time to find out where you sit." The teacher scanned the class room looking a place for were her new students were going to sit. "Harlaown-san you can take the seat behind Hinamori-san, Hinamori-san, could you please raise your hand so Harlaown-san knows where you are." Amu raised her hand to show where she sat. Fate looked over at the room until spotting Amu and walked over taking the seat behind her.

"Oh and Yagami-san you can take the seat beside Yamagata-san and Takamachi-san can take the seat behind you." The teacher concluded. Both girls nodded and headed off to their respective places.

Fate faced towards the front of the room ready to focus until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When Fate looked towards the direction that she saw the blur but it was gone. Thinking that it was just the trick of the light she shrugged and turned back to the front and copied down the notes that were on the board.

**Art Class**

Amu stared at her drawing of her so called elegant and beautiful classmate. Amu wasn't the best drawer but she could tell when a drawing looked like crap, and she was staring right at it. Amu looked over at the new transfer students to see how they were doing.

From the looks of things the only person who could actually draw in that group was Fate. She at least had the face correct but the body needed more work. Hayate and Nanoha were somewhat getting there but it was still better than Amu's.

"Hinamori-san you better be drawing a picture that shows off how elegant I am and my beauty that surpasses all!"

"Ummm, yeah sure." Amu looked down at the so called drawing an signed. _I wish I knew how to draw better_.

'_Then let me help' _Amu looked around to see were the voice came from.

'_From a girl who can't draw to a girl who can, Chara Change!' _Without Amu's knowing her arms started moving faster.

"Ehhhh!" When she was done all the students crowed around her. Amu just stared at her perfect drawing of her classmate with her jaw open wondering how she did that. Until it occurred to her that she has a guardian character that likes to change her character at any given chance. Amu turned around to glare at Ran while the class was still staring at her drawing.

"Ran!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Ran said waving her hands around. "I'm only good at athletic stuff."

"Then who-"

"Amu-chan look!" Ran pointed to the window where she saw a small blue Chara floating in front of the window.

"Is that-"

"It's one of your guardian chara's." Amu turned to glare at Ran for cutting her off, but then turned her attention back to the window to see the blue chara floating away.

"Oh crap, sorry I need to use the restroom!" Amu yelled as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were trying to register the strange magic that they just felt.

"Bardiche, did you pick that up." Asked Fate

**[Yes sir, magical traces detected.**]

"Are you able to locate it?"

**[No, sorry sir]**

"Alright then." Replied Fate

"Did you find anything Fate." Asked Hayate

"Yeah but Bardiche couldn't locate it. You find anything Nanoha."

"Yeah but just like Bardiche, Raising Heart couldn't find the location."

"These devices are well hidden." Replied Hayate

"When we get back we should report this to Lindy." Said Nanoha

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"What is it?" Asked Fate

"You think this looks good." Hayate turned her drawing over so that they could get a better look at it.

"Ummm, it unique." Supplied Nanoha

"Yeah, …real unique." Finished Fate

**After school**

"Let's meet at Manami's place!" said one girl.

"Okay!" said another. Another girl in the group turned to look at Amu who was walking behind them.

"Ne ne, should we invite Hinamori-san?" Amu stopped to look up as she heard the question.

"Well, I don't think this shop would suit Hinamori-san's cool personality."

"Think of the awful shock we'd feel if she laughed at us."

"Oh, I see." Amu looked back down at the ground as the group of girls in front of her continued to walk.

"What's wrong Amu-chan." Asked Ran. Amu turned her head to the side away from her guardian characters.

"Nothing." She replied. _I thought I was getting along with everyone. But now it doesn't look that way at all._

"Amu-chan~" Amu fell down to the ground shaking with her hand over her racing heart.

"Well, well, you really are a scaredy-cat."

"W-What do you need?"

"I was thinking that I want to play with you and become best friends!"

"Y-Your j-just saying that, it's probably a trick to make me join the guardians." Nadeshiko put a hand on her check and tilted her head.

"Was it that obvious?" she replied

"I knew it!"

"Nadeshiko, try _that_." Said Temari.

"Right, the secret weapon to ensnare Amu-chan: sleepy-time Hotori's private picture!" Nadeshiko said while pulling out pictures of Tadase's sleeping face. Amu ran to the pictures drooling over them.

"Ahhh- wait why would I want that."

"Well, you like Hotori, don't you Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko said while holding the picture of Tadase. "I have a lot more too, if you join the guardians then they'll all be yours!"

"Amu-chan, don't be tempted!" Cried Ran while she and Miki were pulling on Amu's shirt to make her stop moving forward. Amu snapped out of her daze and pulled back from the photo of Tadase.

"Well you can keep your pictures because I am not joining the guardians!" Amu huffed and turned away ready to leave. Nadeshiko laughed causing Amu to turn towards her.

"Well then, I guess I'll support your love without resorting to tricks."

"W-Why are you still talking about that." Amu said with a blush.

"I'll be going to Hotori's house tomorrow. Amu-chan, do you want to come?"

"W-W-What, going to the prince's house it too early!" Amu shouted

"It'll be fun, there won't be any rivals there so it's the perfect chance."

"T-That's true." Amu said a little weary.

"She's taking the bait." Miki whispered to Ran

"If you bring some homemade treats then I'm sure you'll score some points."

"No way, that's impossible, I'm terrible at home-ec." Amu said while waving her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's settled then; let's meet here again in thirty minutes." Nadeshiko ran pasted Amu before she had a chance to protest. Amu sighed in defeat and went to go get ready to cook.

**HQ: Hayate's newly bought apartment**

"Were you able to find anything." A screen of Lindy was show in the middle of the living room, facing the three girls.

"Yeah, there was this surge of power during art class but our devices couldn't locate it." Said Fate

"Yeah, it was like it came and went." Supplied Hayate

"Did you do an area scan with you devices?" Amy asked as she walked into view.

"Yeah but we were kind of too focused on school work so we didn't get all of the school." Nanoha said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well at least you all know that school is important. Remember to do your homework, Nanoha you parents asked me to make sure that you get good grades in this school."

"Hai~" answered Nanoha.

"Hayate-chan, Nanoha, Fate, the foods ready." Shamal called from the kitchen.

"We're coming." Announced Hayate. The three girls got up and went to the dinner table ready to eat. Lindy stared at them from her screen smiling at the girls.

"Signum." Said Lindy

"Ah." Signum replied turning towards the voice.

"Please take good care of them." Signum gave a nod in response and went to sit in between Vita and a floating Rein, who were already attacking the food after saying a quick prayer. Lindy smiled once more at the scene before she signed off.

**So how's that. It may be confusing because I keep switching to different places but I wanted to show you what Nanoha's crew and Amu's are doing around that time. Also I may get the days wrong and when Amu's guardian eggs hatch but I'm pretty sure that Miki and Su hatch in the same day. If not then roll with it. Oh and you guys have to help me with the registered and unregistered and stuff like that for MLGN because it make my head explode. I don't know if I listed Earth right but if I didn't then please tell me to that I can make corrections later on. So review please because I need to know if people want to read more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Guardians and Magic**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**[Devices or attack/magical stuff]**

**A/N: I don't own anything all rights got to their respective owners**

**Normal POV: After Amu becomes a guardian**

"We haven't found anything yet have we." Asked Nanoha as her friends walked down the hall towards their classroom.

"Nope not even a trace of magic." Replied Hayate

"And I thought it was going to be easy since it's only elementary kids but these devices are hiding pretty well." Supplied Fate

"Yeah and they aren't being picked up by our devices either." Said Nanoha

"This mission might be harder than we thought." Said Hayate "And how many of these do we have to find?"

"I think it's seven." Said Fate

"We have to find seven of these devices and report on weather their hostile or not, yeah this mission is going to be hard-"

**[Chara Change]**

Hayate looked around when she heard the voice. It sound really far away but closed as well.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Nanoha

"Yeah, it sound pretty dark to me." Responded Fate

"Yeah but did you hear what it said." Asked Hayate

"Yeah, it said chara change, whatever that's supposed to mean." Said Fate

"I don't know but we should check-"Nanoha stopped but she was brushed past a girl running down the hall.

"Who was that." Asked Fate

"I think it was one of our class mate's." said Nanoha.

"I can't remember her-"Hayate stopped when she was brushed past someone as well, running to catch up with the girl.

"Now who was that?" asked Hayate

"I think she sits in front of Fate-chan, right?" asked Nanoha

"Yeah, Hinamori Amu, that's her name. But she doesn't really talk much." Said Fate

"But I think something bigger is going on here, should we check it out." Asked Nanoha

"Yeah but not all of us, it would be too suspicious." Said Hayate

"Then you'll to do it Hayate."

"Ehh."

"Yeah that's a great idea Fate-chan!"

"Hey, why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're training to be a special investigator for the TSAB right." Said Nanoha

"Yeah."

"Then go investigate, it will be good for your training."

"Good luck Hayate."

"Ohh here, you can take Raising Heart with you in case you need to record something." Nanoha said handing Hayate her device.

_These demons!_ Thought Hayate as she handed her school bag to Nanoha and took her device and rushed off to catch up with the two girls who ran past them. It wasn't that hard to follow them because of Amu's pink hair. Hayate saw Amu stop near a rundown building but thought that it was better to keep looking for the girl if that was who Amu was running after.

When she got to where the girl was standing there was some type of black egg with a white x across this. But what really got Hayate was that the egg was floating and not in the girls hand. _I guess I better start recording this_, thought Hayate as she got out Raising Heart. _Ready, Raising Heart._

**[Yes, Ma'am]**

The device flashed as it spoke as it started to record what Hayate was looking at. Then the girl pasted out, Hayate was about to go out and check the girl other students came running up to her with capes on. _Those capes signify the guardians of this school, or more like the student council but if they want to play heroes then I guess it's alright. _Though Hayate, when she returned her attention to the egg, but it was no longer there, in its place with some type of small plush character. Hayate turn so look at the guardians but what really surprised her was the small plush like characters that were floating by their side. _Those must be some of the unison devices that we picked up. But there's only four with them, and I don't think that the dark looking one is one of their friends._ Hayate looked around for the other three but didn't see them.

Hayate thought about going back until the black plush character started to throw around waves of the alphabet. _Wow, what type of spell is that, or is it really a spell? _ Hayate moved a little close so that she could hear what the guardians were talking about.

"What was that!" asked Kukai

"There's no doubt about it, it's an X chara!" Said Tadase

"An X chara!" Repeated Yaya

**[Destroy]**

Another wave of letters came streaming down the from the X chara. Hayate hoped that she wasn't in the so called X chara's line of fire because the she'll have to explain while she was there, and she really didn't want to do that.

"What's happening!" yelled Yaya

"It's getting away!" Yelled Kukai as the X chara flew away.

"Dang it, Fujisaki-san, take care of Hotoba-san." Said Tadase as Kukai ran off to follow the X chara. _Oh yeah now I remember her name, Hotoba Yuki. That's it; I'll have to tell Fate and Nanoha later._

"Right." Replied Nadeshiko as she ran over to Yuki with Yaya on her heels. _Umm, should I go back to Nanoha or follow Kukai and Tadase._

**[You should follow the boys Ma'am]**

_I think your right Raising Heart, keep recording_. Hayate got up from her hiding place and silently followed Kukai and Tadase. As Hayate followed she noticed that they were headed in the direction that she saw Amu previously. Hayate watched as the X chara burst opening the doors to the building and starting floating around in it. Hayate got a little closer to the doors to see what was going on. She could see Amu shielding herself with the chairs with Kukai and Tadase by her side as letters of the alphabet rained down on them. Luckily she could hear what they were saying.

"What is that!" asked Amu

"It's an X chara that was born from an X egg." Replied Tadase

"If that's an X chara then Hotoba-san-"

"She's fine." Said Tadase

"But if we don't cleanse her X chara then she'll be in trouble." Said Kukai "Hinamori, you have to chara nari!"

"Please Hinamori-san!" said Tadase

"B-But." Amu looked over to see the X chara sending out streams of letters.

**[I hate English]** screamed the X chara in English. _Man that thing really hates English, _thought Hayate.

"Amu-chan, believe in yourself." Said Ran. _I guess that takes care of where the other three devices are, _thought Hayate as she looked at the three floating figures next to Amu.

"If you really desire to change then-." Said Miki

"It will become the key to unlock your heart." Finished Su. Amu looked back at Kukai and Tadase before she turned back and exhaled the breath she was holding.

"Just wait Hotoba, I'll save you!" yelled Amu

**[My own heart, unlock] **_What the-_ Hayate covered her eyes before the bright light. When she removed her hands she saw Amu in a pink cheerleader out fit with a huge heart on the side of her cap. _Could this be a unison_, questioned Hayate.

**[Chara Nari: Amulet Heart] **_Amulet Heart, wow we really need to research this more, Raising Heart, your still recording this right._

**[Yes Ma'am]**

_Good,_ Hayate turned her attention back to Amu as she dogged and jumped around trying to catch the X chara.

"Come on!" Amu yelled as the X chara dogged away from Amu. Hayate looked on as Amu and the X chara were having a face down. _It looks as if they are talking to each other, _commented Hayate as she kept watching.

"It's fine, changing is fine!" yelled Amu to a shocked X chara.

**[Negative heart lock on] **yelled Amu as she made a heart in front of her chest. _Are, are those hearts of light coming from her hands, _thought Hayate with a raised eyebrow.

**[Open heart]**

Hayate watched as the hearts made of light seemed to be effecting the X chara. As Hayate kept look she could see the X on top of its head breaking. _So that spell has the effect of destroying the darkness on the X chara._ Hayate thought as the now cleansed X chara turned into some type of stewardess from a plane.

'_Hayate, are you ok, you haven't checked in with us for a while.'_ said Fate

'_Oh yeah, sorry guys got caught up in the moment, I think I found what we're looking for. When we get back we'll have to call Lindy.'_ Said Hayate as she walked back towards the school building.

'_Did you have Raising Heart record it?' _Asked Nanoha

'_Yeah, got it all on camera.'_ Said Hayate

'_Ok then the next step is to discuss what you found, and from hear your voice it's a lot.' _Said Fate.

'_yeah you guys better get ready, I think this is something that we've never heard of before.' _Said Hayate

' _yeah but you better hurry up and get back to class Hayate, I think the new teacher is getting suspicious because your taking a really long time in the bathroom.'_ Said Nanoha

**All right I finally finished. Sorry about the very late up date, I was on vacation for a month and my mom was like 'no computers' so that's why I didn't update for so long. Anyways I hope you like this chapter I tried to put a little humor in there to make you guys smile and I also tried to make it a little bit long than the last one. So like always review and give me some comments on what's what.**

**Haru-chi out~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians and Magic**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

Everybody was gathered at the apartment, except for Yuuno, Lindy, Chrono, and Amy who were being broadcast on screens.

"So you saw how the unison devices looked?" Asked Chrono

"Yeah, but they didn't exactly look like Rein." Responded Hayate.

"How did they look then." Asked Nanoha

"They looked like small plush-like characters."

"What?"

"I think it's better if Raising Heart shows you." Hayate said pointing towards Nanoha's device.

"Before we go to the video I think we need to ask what if the people are hostile towards us." Said Lindy

"Oh well I can tell that they don't know anything about magic, even when they unison it didn't seem like the normal ones at the TSAB." Replied Hayate

"So it is powerful, do we need to keep a close eye on them." Asked Chrono

"I don't think so; it looked like something out of an anime to me."

"Anime?" Lindy said tilting her head to the side.

"Well get into another discussion about that later." Said Fate

"Anyways back to the matter at hand, let's watch the video." Replied Chrono.

As the mages watch the video the faces were full of emotion. First was confusion, then came surprise, then a questioning face and then there was wonder.

"Wait, aren't those students the guardians at the school." Asked Fate

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing; it seems all of them have unison devices. But Hinamori Amu seems to have three."

"How does that happen?" asked Nanoha.

"I don't know really, it kind of interests me." Said Yuuno

"And what did they call them, guardian chara's." said Lindy

"Yeah, that's what I heard. They call the black thing an X chara." Replied Hayate

"We have to find out how those devices got there, obviously then didn't come from Mid-Childa." Said Chrono

"Maybe they were science experiments gone wrong." Said Nanoha

"If that were the case then they wouldn't trust people." Replied Fate

Then Mages sat in silence, wondering what to do next after they had listed all the possible reasons that unison devices were in the hands of children.

"How about we just do this the easy way." Said Hayate

"And what is that." Asked Chrono

"The Nanoha way."

"Ehh?"

** xX*Xx**

"So were really just going to stroll right up in there and ask them about their unison devices."

"Ahhh Fate, remember their called guardian chara's." Said Hayate

"But still what did you mean when you said we'll do it my way."

"Ohh you know, talk first then befriend them later."

"I don't get it."

"You'll get is soon Nanoha, trust me." Fate said while patting her friend's shoulder.

"Hey guys what was up with that new teacher, he was so clumsy." Said Nanoha, as they continued to walk to the royal garden.

"Yeah, but he kind of seemed to fake it though, like that wasn't his true nature." Replied Fate

"I kind of agree with that one, we have to watch him." Said Hayate, they stopped when they reached their destination.

"Alright, let's get this mission started." Hayate said with her fist in the air. When they pushed the door open they were greeted with the fresh sent of flowers. But what caught their attention more was the people in the room. They could see the Guardian chara's playing around but they decided to leave that for another time. When they turned to face the guardians of the school they it was kind of funny.

Nadeshiko was sitting quietly like a princess and sipping her tea. Yaya was yelling something to Amu with Kukai and Tadase was looking on amused at the scene. The three aces turned to face each other for a moment before proceeding with their plan.

"Ano excuses me." Said Nanoha, all activity stopped, except for the guardian chara's, and turned towards the three of them.

"Ah you're those new transfer students from my class!" stated Amu

"Yep, that's right." Said Nanoha

"Ah I remember now." Said Kukai. "Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown, and Yagami Hayate." Kukai said as he pointed to each of them.

"Right on the ball, now we don't have to introduce ourselves." Said Hayate

"Then we'll introduce ourselves since you don't know us that well. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, I hold the Queen's chair."

"Hotori Tadase, King's chair."

"Soma Kukai, Jack's chair."

"Yuiki Yaya. Ace chair." Kukai elbowed Amu to continue since they were staring at her.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker's chair." Grumbled Amu

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Nanoha

"Now are you here to ask about after school activities since you weren't here at the start of the year?" Asked Tadase

"Yeah, I can tell you're a real player Harlaown-san." Said Kukai

"Ehh!"

"We were." Hayate said playing along. "But then something else caught our interest."

"Oh what's that?" asked Nadeshiko

"Those." Fate said pointing towards the guardian chara's. Everybody went wide eyed when Fate pointed towards the guardian chara's.

"Wait, you can see them!" Amu shouted

"Yeah, their right there." Replied Nanoha

"I mean it's not like were blind." Finished Hayate. Ran and Su floated in front of the three aces and started at them.

"Hello." Said Fate with a smile. The two chara's looked at each other before they smiled back at Fate.

"Hey, my name's Ran." Ran said as she pumped her pom poms.

"And I'm Su-desu." Su said with a bow.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Said Nanoha

"Ha you should bother with such mere commoners, bow before thee, it is I the great Keiseki!" Everyone ignored the little king and continued talking.

"Ah this is my guardian chara, her name's Pepe-tan. Say hi Pepe!" The baby like chara waved her rattle towards the aces.

"And this is my guardian chara, Daichi." Kukai said pointing to a sport like chara.

"Yo." Daichi said with a wave.

"And this is Temari." Nadeshiko said pointing towards her guardian chara.

"And this is Miki, were all Amu-chan's guardian chara." Ran said pointing towards Amu.

"With all the introductions out of the way do you guys have eggs or guardian chara's."

"Nope." Replied Hayate

"Then how can you see them." Asked Amu

"Usually little kids can see them but I've never really seen heard of anyone who can see guardian chara's who doesn't have one themselves."

"I guess were the first then." Said Nanoha

"I guess so." Replied Tadase

"Back on a totally different topic, what are guardian chara's" asked Fate, so the guardians and the aces sat down at the table while they were explained everything about guardian chara's and what they were. Learning that they came from wished on how you just wanted to be you instead of hiding under a false character. When the aces finally left they discussed their findings.

"Well it looks like they don't know about magic." Said Fate

"Yeah but their guardian chara's seem so much like unison devices it's kind of scary." Replied Nanoha

"Yeah but at least we know where they come from, but it's still weird." Said Hayate

"Yeah, being born from eggs that magical appear in your bed sounds like Easter." Said Nanoha

"I agree with that statement, but we should get home and tell Chrono our findings." When they got home they told everyone the details of the meeting with the guardians.

"So they aren't hostile and they don't know anything about magic." Said Chrono

"Yep, and their guardian chara's are born from eggs that magical appear in their beds." Said Hayate

"I wonder what type of magic allows eggs to appear in their beds." Asked Lindy

"Who knows." Said Yuuno. "It could just be the Easter bunny dropping by early."

"That's what I said!" cried Nanoha

"But anyways there isn't anything wrong with them, their not trying to hurt people of this planet, so I think we're good." Said Fate

"Yeah, but we still need to watch over this just to make sure." Stated Hayate

"Ok, thank you, you three. Now go to bed and have a good night's rest." Said Lindy

"Hai." They all chorused. The three went upstairs while the rest of the adults, except Vita, maybe Yuuno and Rein, talked about ordinary things going on at the TSAB.

** xX*Xx**

**Next morning**

"W-WHAT IS THIS!"

"I DON'T KNOW- OH MY GOSH LOOK!"

"What's with all the racket in the morning guys and- OH MY GOSH, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

**Ha I finished this. Man I push myself just to write this next chapter. I started to have some doubts about this story so I was procrastinating. But anyways I got it done now you all enjoy. Review please!**

**Haru-chi out~ **


End file.
